Deception, Disgrace
by silverrayne621
Summary: Songfic, Naruto centric, Um not sure how to sumarize it, but please RnR


Wazzup guyz? How ya doin? Well anyway, I am here to present you with a new Naruto story, it's a oneshot, and my dear friend Monika, helped me write this, so I am basically posting this for her, so hope ya like it.

Dun dun dun dunnnnn...Disclaimer Man

DM: I no own Naruto, Wait yes I do. Anywayz, do ya really think I could own Naruto, think **Fan**fiction. Yea.. Oh ya this is a song fic, which I don't own by the way, and the name and all will be at the end.

Warnings: Lets see, my and monika's terrible writing skillz,

Naruto-angst. Kinda.

Making no sense kinda.

'_Song lyrics'_

Anyway, I present you with

**Deception , Disgrace**

* * *

**Deception**

_v. **1** To mislead by falsehood, lead into error, delusion._

**Disgrace**

_n. A condition of shame or dishonor, or infamy; ignominy. _

* * *

'_Deception'_

No one knows the real me. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, or any of the other Rookie 9.

'_Disgrace'_

What am I to the town? A monster, demon, and many other bad names. What am I to my 'friends'? Dead-last, idiot... a coward.

'_Evil as plain as the scar on his face'_

My curse, what I live with everyday. None of the Rookie 9 know, they don't know what these six scars across my face mean, a reminder to me, what I am. Only the villagers, they give me other scars, not physical, but mental.

'_Deception_

_(An outrage!)_

_Disgrace_

_(For shame)'_

...Hate...

...Shame...

Things I feel daily,

The thing the village shows towards me.

'_He asked for trouble the moment he came.'_

I never wanted trouble, maybe attention, but not trouble. I could only hope after I played pranks I would get noticed not hated even more.

'_Deception_

_(An outrage!)_

_(He can't change his stripes)_

_Disgrace_

_(For shame!)_

_(You know these outsider types)'_

I can't change what has happened, what I may have done.

I know that.

Sometimes I feel as fi I done belong here, but I was born here raised, and grew up here.

...but I also feel out of place...

'_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_(see you later agitator)'_

I never asked for this life, but I got it. I'm kinda glad I did, cause I rather it being me, than another nicer kid, that has a nice family, and gets lots of love. Hopefully one day I'llbe able to say goodbye to this life.

'_Deception_

_(An outrage!)_

_(Just leave us alone)_

_Disgrace_

_(For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back with you own)'_

I never wanted this, did you think I wanted this?

Shame...

Rage...

I see these things when people look at me like I have done something wrong

...but I haven't...

'_Born in Grief_

_Raised in Hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive'_

I have a nine-tailed demon inside me. Its not like I don't like it, but having it inside me makes life harder.

Raised as the towns screw up. A demon, a monster

I tried many times to run, to stay alive.

But I have failed.

'_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind'_

I may not be loved, but I am still human.

I will never act like them, that's why I act happy, so I don't accidently take my anger out on an innocent person. I will never turn out like them. Never.

'_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we know he would do what he's done_

_And we know he is not one of us'_

I've been lied to, told I would have a good, safe life promised by the Forth, but does this look like a good safe life to you? For now I know I will never be accepted...

'_He is not one of us'_

I live here in Konoha, but I am not one of the ones who have a family. Sure I have Iruka-sensei, the Rookie 9 and everyone else, but they don't really know what I've been through, even thought Iruka-sensei may, but not to the full extent.

'_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace'_

These two words describe me the most, especially in their eyes.

'_Deception'_

I'll show them, show them all

...one day...

* * *

Song

One of Us

From

Lion King II: Simba's Pride

So wat ya think? I know the end got confusing, but I plan to fix it later.

4 PAGES WOOT!

Well

adios

Sayonara

adieu

Later.


End file.
